This invention relates to a bin with a retractable lid, and in particular to a garbage bin or the like with an improved lid construction which facilitates emptying the bin when it is inverted and which the allows the lid to retract in response to applied pressure.
Trash bins or dumpsters having one or more hinged lids are widely used. These bins usually have side brackets so that the bins can be engaged by garbage collection trucks. The truck engages a bin, lifts it, and inverts it over a collection receptacle so that the lid can swing open and the contents can fall out. However, as the bin is inverted the free end of the lid may be caught on the truck or on the accumulating garbage. Further movement of the bin causes the lid to buckle or crush in response to the applied pressure. A damaged lid does not properly close the bin, allowing animals and vermin and rain to enter the bin, and allowing odors to escape.
Some bins are made tall to increase their volume, and a sloped lid is provided to make it easier to open and to fill the bin. These tall bins often have a flat top portion to maximize the volume of the bin and reduce the size of the lid. This flat top portion can trap some of the garbage when the bin is inverted, with the result that the bin is not completely emptied.
In view of these problems, it is an object of this invention to provide a bin with a lid construction that protects the lid from being crushed when the bin is inverted, and in particular allows the lid to retract in response to applied pressure. It is further an object of this invention to provide a retractable lid that is inexpensive and of simple and sturdy construction to provide a reliably operating lid capable of withstanding in service abuse. It is also an object of this invention to provide a retractable lid that is easy to open when the bin is upright. It is also an object of this invention to provide a construction that facilitates the complete emptying of the bin when it is inverted.
The bin of this invention comprises a bottom and a front wall, rear wall, and two opposing sidewalls extending upwardly from the bottom. The sidewalls preferably have a peaked top edge with an upwardly, rearwardly sloping front portion and a downwardly, rearwarly sloping rear portion. A downwardly, rearwardly sloping top panel extends between the rear portions of the sidewalls, adjacent the rear wall. The front wall, sidewalls, and top panel define an upwardly, rearwardly sloping opening.
In the preferred embodiment downwardly, rearwardly sloping track members are mounted over the top panel. Each track member has a longitudinal slot therein. A rod extends between and is slideably mounted in the slots. At least one lid is mounted to the rod so that when the rod is in the upper portions of the slots the lid covers the opening. The lid freely pivots, and when the bin is inverted, the lid swings open. The rod slides freely in the slots when the bin is inverted, allowing the lid to slide upwardly in response to applied pressure, thereby protecting the lid from being crushed. The sloped top panel helps to channel the contents of the bin through the opening when the bin is inverted.
A downwardly depending notch can be provided in the upper portion of the slots to engage the rod when the bin is upright to allow the lid to be easily pivoted open but preventing the rod from sliding in the slots.
The bin of this construction is thus of simple and inexpensive construction. The bin allows the lid to retract in response to applied pressure when it is inverted, to protect the lid from being crushed. As the applied pressure is relieved, the lid slides freely back to its proper position. The bin also has means to prevent the lid from sliding when the bin is upright so that the lid is easy to operate. The sloped top panel helps to channel the contents of the bin out the opening when the bin is inverted, preventing any of the contents from being trapped in the bin and allowing the bin to be completely emptied.
These and other advantages of the invention will be more apparent with reference to the preferred embodiment described below.